This invention relates to a spin fishing reel having separate reverse rotation preventing and warning sounding mechanisms.
In the prior art spinning reels, a ratchet gear and pawl arrangement functions both as a reverse rotation preventing mechanism and as a warning sounding mechanism. Typically, a rotary outer frame which carries a pivotable bail is axially secured to a pinion gear driven by a master gear, and is prevented from rotating in a direction opposite to the fishing line wind-in direction. When the rotary outer frame is rotated in the wind-in direction, a continuous clicking sound is made by the contact between the teeth of the ratchet gear and its associated, spring biased pawl, whereby the fisherman can readily recognize that the reversal preventing mechanism is engaged and operative. In the prior art the reversal preventing mechanism inherently provides this warning sound, which advantageously reduces the number of mechanical parts. However, a relatively large pawl is required to obtan sufficient mechanical strength, which makes it difficult to provide a desirably loud acoustic warning sound. That is, the size of the ratchet gear and pawl are largely dictated by the mechanical requirements of the reverse rotation preventing mechanism, and the acoustic warning requirements are entitled to only a secondary consideration. Furthermore, when the reversal control lever is ON and the outer frame is rotated in the rewind direction to retrieve the fishing line, the spring biased pawl collides with each tooth of the ratchet gear, whereby excessive abrasion and wear occurs.